


Monkey Tree, Monkey Do

by doodledinmypants



Series: Shameless Lupin III PWP [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: (mild bc Lupin doesn't really have THAT much shame), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Edging, Fujiko and Goemon just left, Humor, Illustrated, M/M, Mild Humiliation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Dubious Consent, Referenced Caning, desperate for orgasm, implied fujiko/lupin/goemon, tied to a tree, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: Fujiko and Goemon leave Lupin tied to a tree, all wound up and horny, for Zenigata to find. Includes an illustration!(Sorry-not-sorry for the title.)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: Shameless Lupin III PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Monkey Tree, Monkey Do

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration is based on a piece of Tom of Finland art. With deepest apologies to Tom of Finland. u_u
> 
> Originally posted in a Lupin III Discord server, and dedicated to all my fellow thirst-beasts over there. <3

“Ahahaha, hiiiii, Pops! Just uh... ignore that, it has a mind of its own.” Lupin squirms uncomfortably, trying to angle his hips against the tree he’s tied to as though worried about his modesty for once in his life. He’s naked from the waist down, except for his socks and garters, and his slacks are tied to his legs like some kind of bizarre banner. Goemon’s recognizable brushwork spells out: “I AM A THIEF” in English (and below it, the Japanese kanji for “thief,” in case Zenigata’s English isn’t up to snuff). Goemon himself is absent; Zenigata is fairly certain he just saw him scoot away on the back of Fujiko's motorcycle. 

Zenigata just stares. Surely this has to be a trick? Even _Fujiko_ wouldn’t truss him up and leave him for Zenigata this conveniently, right? 

“Uh... you just gonna admire the view back there, Pops?” And why does Lupin sound so breathy? Does he _have_ to wiggle his ass like that? Wow, Fujiko (or was it Goemon?) really did a number on him.

“Hey, we’ve known each other a long time, yeah?” Is Lupin... _blushing_??? “I gotta ask you for a favor. See, they uh. Left something. Inside me.” Lupin is biting his lip and squirming even more now and Zenigata can see a glint of something between his red-striped ass cheeks. “Look, I’ll go quietly, just lemme take that out and put some pants back on first?”

Ahhh, _that_ must be the trick! “I’m not stupid enough to fall for that, Lupin! Your hands can stay right there. _I’ll_ have a look at this, whatever it is, and if you’re lucky I’ll put some pants on you before backup arrives.”

Lupin tries to protest but Zenigata reaches for the shiny thing (a gem?) and gives it a wary tug—and Lupin _moans_. Oh. _OH_. Zenigata goes red.

“W-well don’t just _tease_ me!” Lupin whines, shoving his ass back into Zenigata’s hands. “They’ve been stringing me along for _hours_! I thought for sure Goemon would let me come after the caning but then _you_ showed up and they just _left_ me here!” 

Zenigata honestly thinks Lupin might start crying and that is just too alarming a prospect. He wiggles the plug harder, trying to work it loose but Lupin is so _noisy_ _!_ So Zenigata claps a hand over his mouth and gets in close, trying to shield Lupin’s bare ass from the view of the road while he figures this out. “Shhhh! Keep it down!”

“I CAAAAAAN’T!” Lupin wails, until Zenigata’s hand muffles him again. “Thaff’ the pfoin’!”

Zenigata thinks he might have an aneurysm, either from the bad joke or the way all the blood in his body is trying to rush to his face. 

After some torturous wiggling, twisting, and even some experimental pushing (and oh god, the _noises_ Lupin makes), Zenigata winds up having to yank the plug out completely. And then he has to check to make sure Lupin (or Fujiko) didn’t hide something important up there, so he pulls a nitrile glove out of his pocket and slides a couple of fingers in as deep as he can go, probing for something that doesn’t belong in Lupin’s ass. However, all he finds is Lupin’s prostate, and Lupin starts babbling, _begging_ in every language he knows. Zenigata finally makes out a: “please, Pops—Zenigata—just _fuck_ me already!” 

A switch flips in his head and he spreads his fingers open, stretching Lupin’s wet and ready hole. Lupin pants encouragement at him and tries to fuck himself on Zenigata’s hand simultaneously. He’s just so wanton and eager for it. Zenigata unzips his slacks and only then does Lupin go still and quiet.

Then: “If you don’t put that cock in me, Koichi Zenigata, I’m gonna fuckin’ _steal the Mona Lisa and smash it over your big stupid head.”_

The absurd threat only makes him snort, and he presses his thick cock between those reddened cheeks, just teasing against his rim. “Not really in a position to be making threats _or_ demands, are you?” 

Lupin sobs, desperately rutting his hips back against Zenigata’s dick. “I’m _sorry!_ I’ll be a good boy! Just put it in me already!”

Well, damn. Zenigata’s only human. He fucks Lupin up against the tree until he comes deep inside him. Lupin yells and bucks as his own come spatters against the tree bark. Lacking anything convenient for cleanup, Zenigata shoves the plug back inside to keep some of his come in Lupin, listening to the wet squelch of the toy in his ass and knowing that’s _his_ mess trapped inside the thief. He helps Lupin into his pants but leaves him tied to the tree (apparently _Fujiko_ knows how to keep him restrained) so it’ll be easier to deal with him when backup arrives. 

Naturally Lupin escapes but somehow before he runs off he carves a heart in the tree with the initials _AL3+KZ_. Zenigata is not entirely sure how Lupin managed to do that while getting out of the rope _and_ stealing Zenigata’s handcuffs _and_ cuffing Zenigata’s wrists to his ankles, but he has far, _far_ too many questions to answer back at the local precinct. 

_-END-_


End file.
